


No Nut

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absurd Amounts of Come, Ball Growth, F/M, cock growth, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Akua is leaving for the month, so Raul decides to join a few of his friends in a make-up month for No-Nut November.The only problem is that Raul is a little... overproductive.





	No Nut

When asked about her boyfriend Raul and what she saw in him, Akua's answers ran the gamut: He was a good listener, a great cook, and determined perhaps to a fault. He was smart enough to get his Bachelor's Degree in three years and work from home, trusting enough to let her go and follow her own ambitions, firm enough to tell her when he thought she was doing something wrong, and understanding enough to let her convince him otherwise. She would bring up things he did or said recently, perhaps older events of note, but it almost always ended with the same phrase.

"...and his cock is -amazing-."

Raul wouldn't have described it as such, but he couldn't deny that even as far as large dicks went, it was large. Despite that, even when Akua encouraged him to be rough - which was often - she never complained about it being painful. Furthermore, he was what he called "productive" and what she called "able to come buckets," filling her to capacity with ease and then some. The only downside was that he was a bit -too- productive, having a tendency to swell up if not "relieved" on a regular basis; Akua helped with that, or at least watched every so often. This time, however, things were different.

"You've heard of No Nut November, right?" Raul asked.

Akua waved one hand dismissively. "That stupid joke people took seriously?"

"Well," he replied with a shrug, "some of the guys are trying to do a make-up month for it, and since you were leaving for the month I wanted to join in for solidarity."

"You mean you're not going to-" She looked at him, concerned. "...are you going to be alright? You tend to get pretty big if you don't let it out, you know."

"I have all their numbers if there's an emergency, and if anything goes wrong I'll... think of something." Noting her expression he pulled her close, arms around her. "Relax. I'm not going to explode if I don't do it, you know."

"You better not. I'm not going to clean it up if you do."

 

*****

 

"Hello?"

"Hi honey! Just letting you know I landed safely in Manchester. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine. My jeans are a little tight, though."

"More than usual? ...you know, you really don't have to do this."

"If anything bad happens I'll... let it out. But, you could be more concerned about yourself."

"Don't worry, I grew up here. Oh, here's my taxi. Call you in a few!"

 

*****

 

"Hi Raul!"

"Akua! How's your family doing?"

"Oh, dad's still dad, blaming everything on Thatcher. Still. Mom has her hands full with the twins, and Andrew's finally settled on what he wants to go to college for. What about you, though?"

"Things are getting big. I couldn't even get my boxers on, so I've just been wearing a towel around my waist. They're like oranges down there."

"Geez. I wish I could see them."

"Did you want a picture?"

"Well, if you want to send me a picture of your- oh no dad, we're just ta-"

 

*****

 

"-lo? Sorry, hello? Raul speaking."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, I'm just making lunch."

"Anything good?"

"Just a sandwich. Cooking is a little bit risky."

"Oh no."

"It's nothing bad! It's just that I have to stand with my legs apart all the time and it swings around when I walk, so the towel doesn't stay on."

"Yeah, hot oil splashes sound a little dangerous."

"Hah, a little."

"But you're only wearing a shirt? That sounds like a good look for you."

"Akua..."

"Maybe lose the shirt while you're at it."

"I'm hanging up now."

 

*****

 

"Hi Akua."

"It's the halfway mark. How you holding up?"

"It's nearly down to my knees."

"Oh my god. Your balls must be huge."

"Most of the chairs don't have enough room so I need to sit on the couch or the bed with my legs spread. Right now I have the laptop on them, but that's probably not going to last."

"But you're still able to move, right?"

"A little bit, for now. I've asked the guys to start checking up on me every so often."

"They getting jealous?"

"Not jealous, just curious. They've never seen a dick or balls this size before."

"They better not be touching them."

"Are -you- getting jealous?"

"I'm hanging up now."

 

*****

 

"Evening, Raul. How are you holding up?"

"I'm in bed."

"Oh no."

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I just can't move. Things are just... getting bigger."

"You mean it hasn't stopped yet?!"

"Not yet. I've got my dick leaning up against my balls to give me some room, but I'm worried that there's going to be a huge growth spurt and it'll fall on me in my sleep."

"As if this doesn't constitute a growth spurt? You have to nut."

"I'm not going to, and even if I wanted to I'm not sure I could. It's too big for me to handle. But maybe-"

"You don't even need to ask. I'll be home in a week."

 

*****

 

For someone carrying three bags of luggage Akua moved with surprising celerity, sprinting down the hallway and practically battering the door to her apartment down. Dumping them all in the entryway she headed for the bedroom, kicking off her shoes and throwing her coat across a nearby chair before rushing through the door, skidding to a stop as whatever words she had prepared died in her throat at the sight before her.

It was a king-sized bed and Raul's balls took up most of it, rising well above her head and beginning to hang off the sides and end. His skin was smooth, the contents heavy enough that his sack sagged into a teardrop shape. Resting up against it was his cock, improbably thick and nearly four feet long by her estimation. Beneath it all was Raul himself, a magazine in his hands, looking at Akua in surprise. "Akua. Hi."

"Holy fuck," she mumbled, "you are goddamned enormous." She slowly padded over to the side of his sack, running one hand across its surface before pressing into it, finding it had no small amount of give. The thought crossed her mind that it seemed oddly comfortable.

"I thought I would stop at some point, but..." He shook his head, looking at his dick. "The worst part is that I've been on edge for the last two or three days. I can't concentrate on-" He turned back to Akua, going silent for a second before asking, "how did you get undressed so fast?"

"Honey," she began, mounting him with her back to him and wrapping both arms around his length. "I am going to get -every single drop- of this-" She poked his balls. "-out of you right now."

Whatever objections or concerns Raul may have had boiled away as Akua began working his cock with her entire body. She pumped it with her hands, kneaded the base with her thighs, and rubbed her body against the shaft, feeling it stiffen beneath her touch and seeing it grow a few inches further. His breathing deepened as he placed his hands on her hips, legs twitching beneath his oversized endowments as he futilely tried to thrust in time with her stroking.

He said he was on edge and she felt it, and while she knew he had endurance it was the last thing she wanted or he needed. His length rocked against her, the normal twitches and spasms magnified by its size. "Yes," she panted, "yes, come on. Come on." She could feel it in his movement and hear it in his breath, and soon an audible churning could be heard coming from his heavy, ominous mounds. His hold on her hips tightened and he let out a series of quiet moans seconds before his cock heaved, and there was a wet, thick noise as he erupted.

A torrent of come shot out of him, gallons hitting the ceiling before splattering down on them. It was followed by a second shot, just as massive, then a third, and a fourth. Akua let out a triumphant cry as she redoubled her efforts, milking him for all he was worth as the thick, sticky substance came down on him, her, and the contents of the room. She looked back at Raul, visible relief painted on his face as he muttered "don't stop, don't stop," over and over between body-wracking orgasms, the contents of his balls slowly draining one monumental ejaculation at a time.

 

*****

 

Raul and Akua lay sprawled across the bed, half-cemented in place by the layers of come on them. The bed, the ceiling above it, and most of the walls and furniture were positively coated with his emissions, the room a pool of it nearly knee-deep. The scent of sweat and ammonia filled the air, and would long after it was clean.

"Akua?" Raul wearily asked.

"Yeah?" Akua replied.

"Doesn't the month end on the thirty-first?"

After a second of thought Akua gave a tired shrug. "Close enough."


End file.
